Clocked
by Inspire-Smiles
Summary: When Ryan is a jerk in the ballistics lab, Calleigh and Eric have a plan.  OneShot.  Slight Ryan hate and EC friendship...


**A/N Hi y'all! I wanted to do something funny about CSI:Miami so this is another middle-of-the-night fics. I promise I will update Takedown really soon. Enjoy this! Reviews are awesome! By the way I'm away from my lovely Canada and am on holiday so internet connection is a tad slow. **

Ryan was frustrated. This case was getting on his nerves and there was nothing except ballistics evidence. Calleigh was taking _such _a long time, but in reality it was the same as she usually worked.

"Come on Calleigh? I've waited 2 hours for this evidence!" Ryan moaned.

"Well, I've been working on your evidence for 2 hours. Other people need things done too! You're not the center of the universe!" Calleigh retorted extremely annoyed.

Eric walked into the ballistics lab to find Ryan and Calleigh face to face, arguing.

"If this is a bad – " Eric started.

"No, here. The gun was a 9 mil and the striations don't match to any other gun in the case. I'm running it through IBIS now," Calleigh explained in a softer, much gentler tone.

"See! You do _his _evidence but you won't do mine!" Ryan yelled.

"Guys! What is going on here?" Eric cut in.

"Well, you see Eric, I am the only ballistics expert here. When there is a shooting, people give me the evidence from the shooting," Calleigh said slowly, shooting a murderous glance at Ryan, "and Ryan, cut the crap this is for your benefit too. Anyway, today Ryan came in with a 16 round shooting, Horatio gave me the bullet from your case, and Speed just paged me with another bullet from your case about 15 minutes ago! One person can only process so much. Instead of waiting for me to page him like everyone else in the world, Ryan comes down after two hours and expects me to be finished with his bullets _and _ casings. There are 16 friggin bullets Ryan, which means there are 16 casings and 32 things to process!" Calleigh was yelling by the end of her spiel.

"Y'know what? Take as long as you need. I'm sorry I'm bothering you in your air-conditioned lab while I'm sweating my ass off outside, processing a crime scene!" Ryan shouted and he knocked the vase of roses off of Calleigh's desk, smashing the vase and sending roses and little marbles all over the floor.

Calleigh's eyes clouded. That was almost exactly what Hagen had said to her before.

"Here, Cal, let me help," Eric offered.

"Thanks a ton, Eric."

They swept up the broken glass and Calleigh gathered the roses and put them on her desk. A mischievous smile crept over Calleigh's face.

"Hey Eric, don't throw the marbles out," she said.

"What marbles?" Eric asked, clearly confused.

"Those little plastic domes that were in the vase. They're different colours and they look like glass," Calleigh explained.

Calleigh whispered her plan into Eric's ear. _ "Oh boy does Ryan have it coming!" Calleigh thought gleefully. _

**The Next Day…duh duh duh**

Ryan was in the fingerprint lab waiting for Eric's results. Eric picked up one of the marbles and carefully aimed in at Ryan's head. With a flick of his wrist the marble went flying and clocked Ryan straight on the head.

"What the hell?" Ryan asked looking around. No one could've thrown that, Eric was the only one in the lab and he was working the entire time. _Oh well._

Next Ryan went to the ballistics lab. He got hit 6 or 7 times with _something_ but he didn't know who was doing it. Calleigh was test firing a weapon the whole time.

Slumping down on the couch in the break room, he set his face down on the arm rest. Calleigh and Eric walked into the break room with a whole bag of the marbles and dumped it on Ryan's head.

"That's what you get for being an idiot in _my _lab," Calleigh said proudly.

"Wait. That was you and Eric? Clocking me on the head? It was you guys! Whose idea was it?" Ryan asked, completely dazed.

"Calleigh's."

"Dammit Calleigh, didn't know you could be so evil."

"Well, believe it."

Laughing at Ryan's still-shocked expression the two friends walked out of the break room triumphantly leaving Ryan standing in the break room, very very confused.


End file.
